Hiccup's Love: Part 2
by ceecee12
Summary: Hiccup's chooses between Astrid and Hope. Hiccup almost gets killed. And word of advice for guys: "Don't date a girl who wants you all to herself and is crazy!"


**This is Part 2 of Hiccup's Love. This is when Hiccup chooses between Hope or Astrid! Read!**

**Chapter 1**

"So, Hiccup? Who do you choose? Hope or me?" Astrid asked confused.

"I don't know..." Hiccup said sadly.

"Choose! NOW!" Hope said in an angry voice.

Hiccup thought and thought. Everyone was staring at him, even the dragons. "Hope is my girlfriend, I have always liked Astrid. I still like her. I think I love her! But, I love Hope. Who do I choose!?" Hiccup thought to himself.

"I have decided." Hiccup said nervously.

Astrid POV

"Oh my gosh! He is going to choose Hope! What do I do?!" Astrid thought to herself. I started to grin my teeth together and twist my hair. I was nervous. I saw Stormfly looking at me. I got sacred and I felt a tear run down my face.

"I choose...Astrid." Hiccup said happily while looking my way.

I was shocked! I was so happy and my heart was pounding and I ran to him and hugged him. We almost fell, but Hiccup kept his balance. Hope was crying. She jumped on her dragon and flew away.

Everyone POV

Hiccup let go of Astrid and saw Hope leave. Hiccup got on Toothless and flew after her.

"Hope sucks! Hiccup likes me and not you! B*#$%!" Astrid said happily while jumping up in down.

Everyone was staring at Astrid and she got on Stormfly and flew after Hiccup. The gang followed them. Hiccup went back to his house and saw Hope packing her clothes.

"Hope, I'm sorry. It's just that I loved Astrid ever since I layed eyes on her." Hiccup said sadly.

Hope didn't say anything. She finished packing her clothes and punched Hiccup in the arm so hard, that he fell to the ground. Hope jumped out the window and flew away on her dragon. Hiccup watched her fly away and saw Astrid behind him. Astrid was about to say something, but Hiccup put his index finger on her lips. Then, he kissed her.

Astrid POV

When Hiccup kissed me, I was happy. I missed his soft lips against mine. I put my hands around his neck and he grabbed my waist. I saw a tear run down his face and I let go.

"Hiccup? Why are you crying?" I asked confused.

"I missed your lips..." Hiccup said happily while wiping away his tear.

I smiled and kissed him. I think we are boyfriend and girlfriend.

He let go and grabbed my hand and led me to Toothless. He went on Toothless and helped up. We flew and I had no idea where we were going. We landed and it was near a sunset. We sat there and watched the sunset while sitting on a rock. Then, out of nowhere, a fire blast hit the ground near Hiccup and I and we were pushed 5 feet away from each other. I looked up and saw Hope on her dragon.

"Hope!?" Hiccup yelled.

"If I can't have you, no one can!" Hope said madly.

**Chapter 2**

Everyone POV

Hiccup got up and ran. Astrid and Toothless ran after him. Hiccup and Astrid jumped on Toothless and flew away. Hope was behind them, blasting fire blasts at them. Astrid kissed Hiccup on the cheek. "I Love you." Astrid said happily while getting up. Hiccup was confused. Then, Astrid jumped off Toothless and jumped on Hope and they fell off her dragon. Hiccup flew after Hope and Astrid. Astrid was beating Hope up! Hiccup flew under them and they bounced off Toothless tail. Then fell in a tree and hit the ground.

"B*$%!" Astrid said madly.

Hope got up and ran after Astrid. Astrid tripped her and she landed in a mud puddle. Astrid and Hope were in a cat fight! Astrid was winning. Hope was on the floor.

"Stay away from Hiccup! He is my boyfriend!" Astrid said madly.

Hope got up and threw a knife at Hiccup and it cut his arm. He was bleeding hard. You can see blood coming out of a big cut in his arm. Astrid ran to Hiccup. Hope ran.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried.

Astrid got water in a leaf and put it on Hiccup's arm. Luckily, The village was only a few feet away. Astrid put Hiccup on Toothless' back and they ran to the village. Astrid told Stoick and they put Hiccup in the medical place. Hiccup was there are a few days. When he came out of the medical place, you would see something wrapped around his arm. Hiccup went home and saw Astrid sitting on his bed

Hiccup POV

"Astrid? What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked confused.

Astrid got up and threw me on the bed. She jumped on me and kissed me. After 25 minutes of kissing, Astrid got off me and sat on the bed.

"I didn't want to lose you. If I lost you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Astrid said sadly while wiping away her tears.

I kissed Astrid's forehead.

"I won't know what to do if I lost you either." Hiccup said happily.

Astrid smiled.

"If you tell anyone that I cried over this, I will kill you!" Astrid said madly.

"I won't" I said happily.

Astrid kissed me on my forehead and left. I drew picture of Astrid and went to sleep.

**Chapter 3**

Hiccup POV

I woke up and Toothless was ready for flying. We flew for an hour and I went home. I went to my room and saw a note on my bed.

" Dear Hiccup,

I have Astrid. If you want her back, you will kill yourself in front of her and I will let her free, I promise. Meet me at the waterfall at midnight!

Love,

Hope"

I couldn't believe it. I thought and thought and had a plan. I got a knife and jumped on Toothless and flew to the waterfall. I waited until it was midnight. Midnight came and Hope came. I saw Astrid tied to a tree.

Astrid POV

"Let her go!" Hiccup said madly.

"Kill yourself!" Hope said happily.

I was scared. I saw Hiccup take out a knife and stab himself!

"HICCUP!" I said loudly.

"He is dead!" Hope said happily.

Hope untied me and I ran to Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Please! Don't do this! Hiccup!" I said loudly.

I put his head to my chest and cried. Hope was laughing. Then, Toothless came out of nowhere and grabbed Hope. He led Hope to a cliff and threw her off the cliff. Toothless laughed. I looked at Hiccup and both of his eyes opened.

"Hiccup!?" I asked confused.

Hiccup got up and pulled a small rock out of his shirt! He faked it!

"I faked it." Hiccup said happily.

I punched him in the arm really hard.

"OW!" Hiccup said madly.

"That's for scaring me!" I said madly.

Then, I kissed him.

"That's for everything else." I said with a grin

Toothless came back happy and we went on him and flew home. I went to Hiccup's house and we kissed for 25 minutes! Then, I let go.

"I love you." Hiccup said happily.

"I love you, too." I said happily.

I went home and went to sleep.

**Sorry that it was only 3 Chapters! Anyway! In Part 3, is going to be great! Check my poll for Part 3!**


End file.
